NaruHina My Prediction Fiction From 453 on
by Prediction Fiction
Summary: Kishimoto isn't doing us any favors and every fan fic on here is about Hinata jumping in Naruto's pants. Well that changes today! With my prediction fiction! Probably the first realistic NaruHina fan story that follows the manga!Continuing from 453
1. Chapter 453 Game Plan

**My introduction**

Well this is my first...NaruHina type of thing. Now people know that this isn't just a H- "Naruto I love you!" N- "OMFG I LOVE YOU TOO! SEX TIME!" Got a bit tired of reading those...So I'm making a shot at realism with my "Prediction Fiction" in a way I will be following the manga however, I will place NaruHina where I want. Now since I'm posting before any of the chapters release it will be hard especailly if I am way off...So I will do my best to stay on track! Feel free to correct anything I have gotten wrong. Without further A due' My story!

**!Disclaimer!**

Isn't it obvious? I don't own em'! How said...Chapter 437 would have happened much more quickly...Kishimoto owns em'... Credits to my very good friend for insparation.

"Naruto eh? Well I'm Karui, and this is Omoi." Karui says as she looks over Naruto, Sakura, and Sai before continuing, "It's a wonder your still alive with skills like that" she chuckles. Naruto ignores her.

"Before I tell you about Sasuke, tell about your master...Killerbee." Naruto asked neither of them directly just waiting for an answer.

"Just the strongest there is!" Omoi exclaimed as he imitated what could only be assumed as one of the Eight tails' trademark gestures. Naruto felt a heaviness in his chest as he reminisced of Jiraiya.

"He wasn't just a mentor...But, family..." Karui now sharing the same anguish Naruto was. With a rising intensity she began, "Which is why we have to bring him back!"

"Right!" Omoi chimed in.

"Then it's settled...! We find Killerbee, then we find Sasuke!" Naruto now beginning to fill with positive morale.

"But Sasuke!-" Omoi and Karui called out in protest.

"If your master was the last person to see Sasuke then we could probably get a lead on where he's at." Sakura starred at Naruto in admiration 'Was this the same ninja?' She thought to herself 'In such a short time he has matured so greatly...'.

"Tch..?" Karui let out a small laugh, "So blondie's got a good head on his shoulders." Omoi smiles with a new found confidence 'We're coming Sensei!'. Naruto looked down at Sakura with a determined look on his face.

"A promise of a life time, I'm gonna bring him back...!" He helped her up to her feet never breaking eye contact. Sakura stared at him with a look between gratitude and admiration. Fresh tears began to form in her eyes before she hugged him.

"Thank you, Naruto..." She backed away slightly, "But this time, I'm coming to...!" Her face mirrored that of Naruto.

"Well now that we got a game plan! Do you guys have any tracker ninjas?" Omoi said still lively as ever.

"Sure, we could use Neji. His byakugan would track em' down in no time!" Naruto yelled out wearing his trademark grin.

"He should be at the meeting of Jounin deciding whether or not to keep Danzo in." Sakura reminded Naruto.

"That's right..." Naruto now slightly defeated quickly becomes elated at his realization, "We still have Hinata! She could...-" Naruto's eyes widen as he remembers back to his fight with pain...And Hinata...The words echoed through his head.

"Because, I love you...I love you...Love you..." The nearly faint voice repeated.

"Hinata...Hinata! Is she O.K...?!"

"Hinata...?" Sakura slightly cringes as she remembers Hinata's battered body. "She was in pretty bad shape..." Naruto clenches his teeth. "But we got to her just in time; she's fine." Sakura says with a half cracked smile.

"I'll go get her." Sakura says as she begins to walk into what left of the village.

"Wait..!" Naruto chokes out

"What?" Sakura replies

"Er...It's nothing."

"I won't be long so make sure you're ready to leave when we get back."

"Got it..." Naruto replied sheepishly it didn't matter she was already running into the village too far to hear him.

"So tell us about Sasuke." Omoi said rather impatiently.

Naruto takes his eyes off the ground to meet with the two cloud ninja. Naruto gives as much information as he is comfortable giving.

"You're holding out on us." Karui stated.

"Can you blame me?" Naruto questioned.

"I could beat the answer out you..!" Omoi shouted

"You'll learn more after we get to Killerbee." Naruto only slightly raised his voice lest he stir up the two ninja. Another fight was not needed nor necessary at the moment.

"Besides, the re-match can wait!" Naruto starred hard into Omoi eyes. ~~~~

Sakura is seen running through the tents throughout Konoha.

"Hinata!" She called out, "Hinata! Where are you?!" Sakura begins to enter whats left of the forest it isn't long before she finds Hinata. "Hinata? What are you doing here?" Hinata stood; unresponsive to Sakura as she stared out out at the lake. "Hinata?!" She grabs Hinata's shoulder.

"Tch..!" She dashes forward slightly spinning around. "Oh, It's you. Sorry Sakura."

"It's O.K. What were you doing? Sakura asked slightly confused.

"You don't remember this place?" Hinata said some what surprised. "It's the training ground."

"Oh! Of course I was just wondering why you were here." The pink haired kunoichi smiled

"Well...I was just...reminiscing..." Hinata sighed smiling over thoughts just before Naruto's fight with Neji.

"About what?" Sakura asked still confused as ever. Hinata let out a slight gasp, but she did not blush. After what she had told Naruto, she had felt the was no longer a reason to feel embarrassed, as if a weight had be lifted.

"It's nothing" She replied.

"Ugh...O.K." Sakura couldn't help but let out a slightly awkward giggle, "Well Hinata, what I'm actually here to ask you for is if you could help us find the eight tails."

"We...?"

"Me and Naruto, and a couple of cloud ninja." Sakura still slightly oblivious.

"Naruto...?!" Hinata let out something between a sigh and a gasp. How would she be able to face him after what had happened? What was she going to say?

"Yah...About that." Sakura leaned over to get a better look at Hinata who at this point was starring into the ground, "What happened?"

"What?"

"When you went to go help Naruto, what happened...?" Sakura straightens up placing her hands on her hips. Hinata remembers back to that moment. 'I love you' she thought to herself, I did it... I finally did it...!'

"Hinata!" Sakura snapped Hinata out of her trance to gain some eye contact, "You don't have to tell me now, but I need to know. Are you coming with us?"

"...Yes..." This was nearly a mixed emotion for the Hyuga, she would confront yet again her love, but knowing how she felt, She felt her head get light. 'How would he feel...?' The thought echoed through her head.

"Great! Well first my place I need to get ready and then we'll go to Naruto." Sakura now fully enthused takes off running to her tent; Hinata following.~~~~~~

"Zetsu...Make sure Sasuke doesn't do anything stupid...We'll need him." Tobi commanded the black half of Zetsu.

"Understood..." Zetsu closes his eye as we go to Sasuke and the rest of Hawk with the white half of Zetsu. "Sasuke...? How do you plan to take out all 5 kages at once?" He asked almost tauntingly.

"I'll burn them all if I have to..." Sasuke as cold as ever.

"Amaterasu..."

"Hmph..." Sasuke and the others continue to the Kages.


	2. Chapter 454 Revelations

**Introduction**

Well guys I don't know if it's wrong of me to say kishi is screwing things up but..He's screwing things up! This is just like the guy to do something as big as the confession and then not talk about it for another 100 chapters! Guess this is where I come in. Sorry for not posting in so long by the way. (New thing this time around however! Mood Music! In my stories I may place links to songs that I find complement the scene) Hope you enjoy the chapter. (The site is You Tube by the way...It doesn't show it for some reason D:)

**Disclaimer**

You know...

Omoi and Kauri go sit under the nearby trees talking amongst themselves. Little could be heard, but for what Naruto could make of it...Sasuke was involved and it didn't sound good. Then it hit him...Memories of team 7... "I'll break those bonds...!" Sasuke's words rattled Naruto's head.

"Damn it Sasuke...!" He curses to himself clenching his fist.

"Hey!" Kauri interrupted Naruto's self pity session gaining his attention, "How much longer is this going to take?"

"Huh..?" Naruto still slightly lost quickly regains composure, "Sakura and Hinata should be here any minute." As soon as the words left his mouth it was again he was reminded who he was about to confront. 'Hinata...'

"Jesus! What's with this kid?" Kauri grumbles, "Can't keep his attention for more than two seconds before he gets lost!" Omoi decides to interject.

"Maybe...He's plotting against! Maybe when we least expect it he'll strike! Maybe-!" Omoi is interrupted as Kauri strikes him about his head.

"Idiot..."

'What will she say...? What should I say...?!' Naruto was confused...Someone loved him! 'Damn...' Naruto looks up into the sun. 'Hinata...'~~~~~~~~

"Sakura, has...Naruto said anything...?" Sakura glances at Hinata while she tugs at the end of her gloves to secure them.

"About what happened?" Hinata says nothing avoiding eye contact with Sakura, "Not to me."

"Oh.." An awkward silence filled the air, Sakura knew how she felt about Sasuke at least thought she did; And talking about Naruto to Hinata seemed a bit edgy at the moment.

"Hinata..." Sakura didn't want to ask but she had no control, she just wanted an answer, "Do you love Naruto...?" Hinata was too stunned to even gasp.

"Sakura...I'll wait for you outside..." Hinata dashed out of the tent to regain composure. 'Why was she being so forward?!' she thought. Sakura quickly joined her outside of the tent.

"I'm sorry, let's just go meet up with the others..." Hinata didn't say anything as she begin walking where the village gates would have been; Sakura at her side. ~~~~~

"Finally!" Kauri shouted as she stood to her feet. Naruto looked down the road to see the kunoichi. His head was stirring and butterflies filled his stomach.

'Guess this is it...' Naruto thought to himself. He slowly got up from his sit down position. He furiously rubbed his palms on his pants trying to rid himself of his sweaty palms. As the girls got closer Sakura couldn't help but notice Hinata's quickened breathes.

"Hina-?" Sakura didn't even get time to get her name out.

"Yah?..!" Hinata's eyes were wide with a mixture between excitement and anxiety. Sakura stared at her confused.

"Are you alrigh-?"

"Of course..!" Again Hinata jumped to her answer followed by a nervous giggle. The four ninja all finally got together. There is an awkward silence for a moment. Naruto places both his hands behind his head as he try's desperately not to look directly at Hinata. While Hinata stay looking at the ground.

"So you the tracker?" Karui snapped Hinata to attention.

"Yes..." Hinata didn't bother to make eye contact for too long.

"Where was the last place your Sensei told you he was going?" Sakura wasn't going to wait for Naruto to regain composure.

"Not sure, all we know is that he left our village heading west." Omoi replied to Sakura.

"You guys heading out?" A voice is heard from above. The group looks up. Naruto lets out a huge grin.

"Kakashi...!" Naruto for a moment seems to be back.

"What's this I heard about the eight tails?" Kakashi leans forward falling to the ground never talking his eye off his book.

"Figured if we find him we might know where Sasuke is heading." Naruto said cheerful as ever.

"You know..." Kakashi lowers his books to meet eyes with Naruto, "Danzo doesn't want you leaving the village..."

"It doesn't matter...I have to find the eight tails...!" This didn't shock Kakashi. Naruto's determination was nothing new at this point, but just the same admirable.

"I thought so, well then you'd have better leave soon. Anbu will be looking for you." Naruto and Sakura look at each other trading smiles before looking at Kakashi.

"Thank you." The ninja say in unison and without another word Naruto and everyone are off to the cloud ninja's village.~~~~~~~~~

Hawk and Zetsu are still on the journey to the summit of the five kages. Karin keeps looking at Sasuke with somewhat of a worried frown.

"Sasuke, you don't really think you can take all the kages can you?...!" Karin doesn't get a reply.

"Sasuke...?"

"Sasuke...!" Sasuke stops on a branch before whipping around catching Karin by the throat. Hawk is now starring at the two ninja. Karin's eye's widen as her face begins to discolor. She desperately claws at the Uchiha's hand in and effort to free herself.

"I could never expect you to understand..." Sasuke stayed looking at the branch he stood upon emotionless. Karin tried to say something through her gasps; a futile attempt at salvation.

"They will all know my pain..." Sasuke tightened his grip. Tears began to run down Karin's face as her struggling slowed.

"She no good to us dead Sasuke...Let her go...!" Zetsu shouts out. Without a moments hesitation he threw her. Before impact Suigestu jumped down to catch her. Sasuke didn't wait long before continuing.

"Man...That guy..." Suigestu stayed looking horrified at the unconscious ninja; bruises staining her neck. Sasuke doesn't wait long before continuing.~~~~~~~~~

Danzo can be seen sitting down in the make shift hokage room. Sai walks into the tent.

"Hokage..."

"Yes, Said...?" Danzo doesn't even spare the energy to look at Sai.

"Naruto is leaving to find the-" Sai clasps his hand around his mouth grunting in pain.

"He's leaving!" Danzo's eye wide as he clenches his fist. Sai clasps his mouth with both hands now holding in his shouts of pain, blood can be seen seeping through his finger.

"Go...Stop him!" Danzo is practically roaring at this point. Sai can be heard trying to say something through his hands.

"What is it?!" Danzo shouted fuming with rage.

"We...We can't...!" The broken ninja lay on the ground blood seeping from his mouth.

"Why...Not?...!" Danzo voice although calm left a poison in the air...Sai clenches his teeth from the recurring pain before answering.

"He's...Already left...The village..." Sai struggles to regain himself as he get to his feet.

"Damn...I want you to follow him...When you meet up with him...You had best make up something...For your sake...Knowing first hand what the seal is capable of..."

"Yes...Sir..." Sai stand at the ready.

"Don't fail me Sai." ~~~~~~~~~

"How far is your village?" Sakura asked

"Not far...if we keep this pace up it won't take long." Omoi answered. Sakura looked at Naruto for any type of unnecessary output, she gets nothing.

'He's so quiet...' Sakura look out her adjacent shoulder to see Hinata as quiet as ever. This was nothing new but some how, it was different this time. It was a quiet day amongst the ninja. After a few hours of traveling Hinata speaks.

"There's a river not to far from here." Hinata says it just loudly enough for everyone to hear.

"Great. Let's get a bit closer and we can set up camp." Sakura was getting tired of the silence so no matter how obvious her statement was she just wanted to say something. It isn't long before the ninja reach an area they are comfortable with. After they finish setting up camp the group confides around a fire they had built. It isn't quiet for too long.

"So...heard you beat the leader of the Akatsuki." Karui wasn't really looking for a response but with rather have some conversation then share the ongoing awkward silence.

"Yah..." Naruto was still a bit anxiety ridden about the past events, and his audience wasn't helping either.

"Well tell us about it!" Omoi shouted out mirroring the same enthusiasm you'd expect from Naruto. Sakura could see that Naruto was uncomfortable and didn't like that the cloud ninja were being so pressing to her squad mate, but who was she kidding. She was just as interested as the cloud ninja. There was a brief silence before Naruto began to divulge the information to them.

"I showed up in sage mode...It didn't matter what I threw at him...!...He was just so strong..." The cloud ninja couldn't help but be impressed at his skill in battle even Sakura listened in awe as Naruto went on about his fight against Pain. Hinata knew where it was heading however, she could feel her face getting hot and her heart racing. "He had me pinned to the ground...Chakra rods had been stuck into me, I could feel his Chakra seeping into me. There was so much hate...! So much pain..."

Naruto stopped dead...He knew what was next.

"Hinata..." Naruto said in a low whisper. Then as if a telepathic message was sent Hinata looked up to meet eyes with Naruto. They looked into each other eyes for what seemed like forever.

"And then?!" Omoi was enthralled in Naruto's story. Needless to say Naruto and Hinata were brought back from the trance. However, Naruto wasn't quite ready for Omoi's outburst.

"Tch!" Naruto let out a gasp as he fell forward and as natural reaction stuck his hands out to catch himself.

"Damn it!!" Naruto had placed his hands in the fire. Karui was dying of laughter and Omoi was only irritated that Naruto hadn't continued his story.

"Naruto!" Sakura shouted, it didn't matter how long they had been together. His antics still made her slightly sour. However the complete opposite can be said for the Hyuuga girl.

"Naruto!" Hinata had jumped to her feet. Lacking the skills of a medical ninja she the wasn't much she could do for Naruto anyway but she was willing to do whatever she could to help. Naruto blew into his palms for a bit before he started walking away.

"I'll be alright..." Naruto still slightly wincing from the pain, "I'm going to go to the river, I won't be long...!" Naruto was now entering the brush. Karui was still recovering from her hysterical laughter.

"Did anybody hear what he said last?" Karui struggled to ask through her sporadic residual laughter. No one answered; Karui quickly became irritated with her lack of response.

"Tch...! Whatever, I'm going to bed...!" Karui walks off to her tent with Omoi close behind.

"Damn...! I gotta get him to finish that story later!" Omoi's final words of the night.

Hinata and Sakura stay starring off in the direction of Naruto. The all too familiar silence returns.

The kunoichi trade glances.

"It is pretty late..Come on Hinata let's go to bed. Naruto will be back anytime." Hinata follows Sakura to their tent.~~~~~~~

(/watch?v=w_LOOKssMpA Your mood music for this scene)

Naruto dips his hands into the river. The cold water stings his singed hands. Her voice still rings clearly. 'I love you.' even now, long after the haze of battle remembering those words still strike cords deep in his heart.

"Heh...Man...I'm so stupid...!" Naruto let out a small chuckle as he looked up at the stars. He remembers back to that shy dark weirdo. 'A person like you...I really like!' a grin stretches across his face.

"I guess she did know exactly what to say..."...

"Who gave you the right to tell her what she can and can't be! Go on Hinata! Kick this bastard's ass!"

"You know she's always watching you..." - Sakura

"You two are a lot alike!" -Lee

"Aren't you going to see him off?" -Neji

"Why do you always faint when you see Naruto?!" -Kiba

"Let's do our best Naruto...!" -Hinata

"Your smile saved me...!~ I love you!" ...Naruto lay on the ground eyes welling up with tears his grin bigger than ever, he couldn't contain himself anymore as he let out a mix between a shout and hearty laughter.

"Hinata..." Naruto stood up still starring out at the sky. It isn't long before He returns back to the camp ground. Quietly he makes his way into his tent, careful not to wake Hinata and especially Sakura. Upon entering the tent he gets a look at the two girls. A small grin etches it's way into his face. Naruto then sets his focus on Hinata. Slowly his smile eases away. 'So peaceful...' was the only thought that would register. Her long dark hair splayed above her head, her arms resting on her chest. Naruto began to make his way to his side when he noticed something on his pillow. He slowly knelt down to keep from making any noise.

"What the...?" Naruto let out a small chuckle, it was the medical ointment Hinata had always offered him whenever he was hurt. He gave her one last smile before he laid himself to bed. The forest had grown quiet. The crackling of the embers can be heard outside, a calm breeze sways the tents rustling the leaves ever so gentle as they do.

My note: Well I liked this one...Lol again if you saw anything wrong story wise please tell me! Truth is...I really don't know if the 8 tails was going to a certain place anyway...Is he nomadic or somthing?


End file.
